


Covered In Blood

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy Connor, M/M, Poor Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: Hank Anderson has been through many things like the death of his son or years of  alcoholism and depression but nothing like this...this was truly hell





	Covered In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my story I’m posting this for a friend  
> Credit : thana0100 / Trashcan_Galore on Insta

The apocalypse broke out. Hank still couldn't process everything that was happening around him. People were dying. The androids are taking over. He thought it was a simple demonstration. No.. No it was far from that. The people of Detroit died in a massacre. Every human slaughtered in the most brutal way possible. Some were burnt alive, some were tortured.. Each android had their own way to kill, and the thought scared him.

"What about Connor?"

He shook the thought out of his head and reloaded his revolver. The front door was barricaded, the windows were boarded with wooden planks. Sumo was still asleep on the couch. He drank to the last drop of the remains of his vodka before he broke the bottle into half, creating a sharp weapon in case he needed to melee.

He tried contacting the Police Department. When he received no answer he grew impatient and worried. He called Gavin, no answer. Fowler, no answer. Chen.. He slammed the phone down on his table and sighed. Stress started to make him dizzy but he quickly regained his senses when he heard a long buzz of the front door. "Who's there!?" He shouted, aiming at the door with his revolver.

"Lieutenant, it's me. I tried contacting the police department but no one answered I got worried, so I find you at your home. Please open the door, it's dangerous out here and I need you to let me in." Hank's heart sank. This is his lover he's talking to, but he had locked him out. He couldn't trust androids right now, not a situation like this.

"I know you're terrified. But trust me, I only want to protect you. I can get us out of here, I promise." Hank stepped towards the door with cautious steps, his hands shaking. "How can I trust you." He questioned back. "Because you know I love you, Hank."

Hank gritted his teeth. "How can I be sure that you don't want to kill me."

"Hank please.." Connor's voice sounded more human now, more.. sad. "Do you not trust me?" Hank dropped his guard and stared at the front door that was barricaded with various furniture. It was as if he could see Connor through it all, standing out there in the cold, his face down, looking for reassurances.

Hesitantly, he removed all the barricades and slowly opened the door to let his lover in.

Connor was covered in blood. From head to toe. His uniform had a shade of crimson and he had a huge scythe in his hand but he held it as if it had no weight. Hank could see chunks of meat stuck on the metal blade. "C-Connor." The revolver dropped to the ground. He looked at the android into his eyes. It was cold, lifeless, and nothing but cruelty. "I love you, Hank. So I plan to take you with me."

\-------

Markus saw Connor from his throne as he walked into the abandoned building. The scythe was strapped to his back and he was holding something in his arms. "Whatchu got there?" He asked. Connor didn't answer back. Instead, he went to the corner and stood there, looking down on the object he had. Simon, who was sitting on the armrest, leaned in. "That appears to be a head, Markus."

"A head, Love?"  
"Yes. A human head."


End file.
